It's been a While
by ElsaStoleMyPen
Summary: Anna finally grows the balls to go to work and face her ex girlfriend, her boss. Her cheeky friends throw a party for her ex during work and forces Anna to go, but she runs into trouble with Hans. Who knows if her relationship problems are resolved... [Elsanna. Not incest. Modern Work AU. Appearance of Rapunzel. Rated M. One Shot.]


**-xxx-**

**It's been a While**

**By: ElsaStoleMyPen**

* * *

**Elsanna, not incest.**

**Rated M.**

**All characters belong to the magnificent world of Disney.**

* * *

Anna grabbed another tissue from the tissue box on her wooden desk; if anyone walked into her bedroom they'd think she was a big, horrible mess. She probably was, there were scrunched up balls of tissue littered across the floor, picture frames were facing downwards and there was no light coming in from anywhere. For fuck's sake, there's even a huge wall of ice cream tubs, don't ask where it came from.  
Let's just say Anna had been very miserable and bored that day.

"Anna, come on. You have to go to work sooner or later, you still have to pay the rent." A heavily accented voice came from behind her, she pushed herself away from a plain desk.

"Go away, Merida." She sniffled into a blue hoodie.

"Anna... It's already been a month since your break up." Her voice was gentle, she swiftly jumped off Anna's bed and towered over the young girl, "Tomorrow is Monday and I am determined to make sure you're going back to work."

"No, I'm going to chain myself to my bed so you might have to bring my _king sized_ bed along with you. In fact, I would rather turn into a frozen statue." Anna shook her head frantically, the other girl head pressed her mouth into a line and walked out the room without another word. "Yeah! That's right give up and leave me alone! I'm never going back there, I'll just get another job!"

* * *

Anna sat at her work desk, grumbling to herself. She stared at her blank computer screen, she felt another person move behind her.

"I cannot believe you actually got Kristoff to drag my fucking bed, you know how long it will take me to shove the bed back to its old place?" Her chair swiveled around to face the Scottish girl, she had a mischievous look on her face. Oh no.

"Anna, it's our lovely CEO's birthday today and we're throwing her a surprise party at the 2nd floor canteen."

"No, her birthday was a week ago and you can't make me go."  
Anna hugged the chair and looped her feet around the leg of her desk, "You'll have to bring this chair and the desk! Actually, no. Never mind." She knew that her friend wouldn't hesitate to pick Anna up along with her work station.

"Good girl. Why wouldn't the personal assistant of the CEO not show up to her party? Pfft, what?" Anna rolled her eyes at her friend.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Elsa!" The crowd shouted. Their boss dropped her coffee mug and her eyes widened, slowly her surprised expression turned into a frown.

"I hate surprises and it's Ms. Arend..." Her words died at her lips, she caught sight of a certain strawberry blonde leaning against a table at the back with a look of panic on her face. "Uh... thanks, guys. I'm busy right now."

"Aw, come on, Elsa! There's cake!" her cousin, Rapunzel, yelled from the front, a chorus of agreement came from the crowd. She sighed and put down her stack of paperwork.

"One piece only." She smirked at the cheers from the crowd, thank god nobody noticed the ice had started to crawl over the paper.

-xxx-

"So... Elsa, are you enjoying yourself?" Her cousin sat down next to her.

The platinum blonde turned to her cousin with a glare, "My birthday was 6 days ago. I know what you're doing, but I am absolutely not getting back together with her. I-I might hurt her." Her cousin rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Elsa, come on. You have been working yourself to death! You haven't even gone back to your huge house, you live on coffee and chocolate and half your office is made out of ice right now."

"I drank some hot chocolate yesterday!" She defended herself, but sighed in defeat at her cousin's glare. "I'll talk to her, just don't try anything funny."

She faked a smile at her excited cousin and buried her face in her hands. She groaned and stood up, "I need more cake..."

* * *

Anna sighed, she saw Elsa talking to Rapunzel, she squeezed back tears and slipped away towards the exit.  
For once in her life, Anna wasn't enjoying a party and hadn't actually touched the chocolate cake. She stepped out onto the balcony, her tears started to flow non-stop.

Sitting down slowly, she started to weep freely into her hands. She shouldn't have come to work, she shouldn't have let Merida convince her.

"Hello, Anna."

Her eyes snapped up, she scrambled off the floor and wiped her eyes, "Uh... Hi, Hans." She gave him a small smile and walked towards the sliding doors, "It's getting... cold, I-I need to go in." She wasn't lying the temperature seemed to drop the moment Elsa had stepped into the canteen, it was the middle of summer.

"Oh, I don't think so." He stepped in front of Anna, sliding and locking the door. "You see, I really like you."

"Hans... Let me go back in. Please..." He burst out laughing and shoved Anna back.

"Just so you can escape to whatever dark corner you go to and fuck our boss? Oh, no, no, no. Dear Anna, I'm doing this for you." He grabbed her waist and forced her against the railing, "You know? I actually think you're straight and that you've been hiding it. I saw the looks you gave me in the office when I walked past."

"Hans! What the fuck! Let me go, what looks are fucking talking about?" She opened her mouth wider, ready to scream.

"Ah, ah, ah. No screaming. I understand you don't want people to know you have a crush on me, that's why you pretend to date a girl, to get my attention. Anna, you had my attention the moment you skipped in, shaking your little, cute ass around." His hand clamped over her mouth and he had a smile on his lips.

His grin widened at her muffled screams, he took his hand off her mouth and quickly replaced it with his mouth, forcing her to kiss him. Her hands started to bang at his back and her teeth bit down on his tongue.

"You ungrateful bitch, I'm doing you a favor." He stuffed a rag in her mouth, he held her in with his body, one of his hands snaked down to her skirt, and the other hand hugged Anna's hands.

Anna started to scream curses into the filthy rag and she roughly brought a knee to meet his 'package'. He groaned and doubled over. Anna pulled the rag from her mouth, she started to scream but was cut off by a tackle. Hans caged her in under him and forced the rag back into her mouth.

He unzipped her jacket and started to reach for her shirt buttons. Anna's fists hit at his chest, he quickly dodged a punch to his face. "I'm doing this for you, you slut! Why can't you see that?" She shoved him with strength she didn't know she had, he stumbled to the side before quickly getting back up.

He reached over to her to grasp her butt, but the sound of glass breaking stopped both of them from moving. Hans jolted backwards, Anna stumbled into him causing them both to fall onto the floor on top of each other.

"W-What happened?" Hans called, "I-It was her, she tried to take advantage of me, and I told her not to, I told her I didn't want to! She's the one on top of me!"

Anna quickly scrambled up and looked into the building to see who smashed the glass doors, she saw a shivering Elsa standing aside, her boss held a long ice stick and it was snowing indoors.  
Elsa's chest was heaving and her normal braid was in a mess, her hands were shaking as the ice stick slowly disappeared in her hand. Anna gasped, "Ms. Arendelle, a-are you alright? Who the hell am I kidding?"

Anna bolted towards Elsa and hugged her, her arms wrapped around the older girl's waist and she inhaled the familiar scent of Elsa's hair. Anna smiled into the crook of the blonde's neck as slowly, but surely Elsa's arms wound around Anna's neck.

Anna stroked Elsa's hair and rested her head against the familiar shoulder, Elsa rubbed Anna's back and sobbed into her strawberry blonde hair with a small smile on her face, "Anna... Oh my gosh, Anna." Elsa gasped and pulled Anna impossibly closer to her.

"Elsa. I... I can't do this..." Anna unwillingly pulled away from her boss, "You hurt me..." _Wow, Anna. Way to sound weak and fragile! You fucking love her, just go and kiss her._

Hurt flashed across Elsa's face. Her face hardened, she suddenly shoved Anna away and thrust her hand out, feet belonging to Hans were immediately frozen to the ground. Anna's jaw dropped and her eyes widened, Elsa groaned and fled the room

* * *

"There was some hardcore hugging going on between you and Anna."

"Get out Rapunzel."

"Elsa, you really have to talk to her..."

"Get out before I grab that pan of yours and slap you over the North Mountain. Just please, I need some time." Elsa was curled up in a ball on her leather seat, she heard Rapunzel sigh and walk out the office.

She let the tears fall down, turning to small snowflakes the moment they fell off her cheek, Elsa stuffed her face between her knees, her arms guarding her head. She gasped at the memory of Anna's shock when she shot the ice out of her hand, she didn't know what happened to Hans and she didn't care as long as he was fired and... well, she hoped he died a slow, painful death.

She hissed at a knock at her door, "Go away, I have paperwork." The door opened anyways and Anna stepped in.

"Uh... Hey, Elsa!" She faked a smile and took one step closer.

Elsa's eyes widened, "Anna, please leave. I'm a monster, a freak."

Anna put on a determined face and walked until she was standing above Elsa, "Snowflake, you are not a monster. You are beautiful, gorgeous actually, no, you're flawless. You're intelligent, I love the way your eyes twinkle when you smile and how you bite your lip when you're nervous. I love every single thing about you. I just want to know why?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Elsa."

"I'm afraid, Anna. I'm afraid I'll hurt you! You saw what I could do; I can do much, much worse than that." Elsa sobbed into her hands and attempted to back away, only to be stopped by her chair.

"Elsa, you will never be capable of hurting me more than you already have." Anna grabbed her chin and forced Elsa's eyes to meet her own ones. She softly pressed her lips to Elsa's cold ones, Elsa froze, but Anna pressed her lips harder.  
_Elsa, what the hell are you doing?_ The blonde wrapped her arms around the younger girls waist and pulled her onto her lap. Anna's tongue asked for entrance, Elsa instantly opened her mouth and their tongues collided. Anna nipped at her lower nip and kissed Elsa's jaw, the older girl tried but failed to bite back a moan.

She whined when Anna pulled away, "Elsa, listen up and listen clear. Get the paper off your desk and make that ice pole thingy you used to smash the door, got it? Also, make it snow, after all the cold never bothered you anyways and I trust you to keep me warm enough."

Elsa stood up, causing Anna to stumble and quickly shook her head, "No using powers, it's not safe."

"Elsa, you may be the all-powerful and rich CEO with ice powers, but remember you can stay with ruling the company, I however, rule the bedroom or in this case your office."

Elsa blushed with a small smile, "You are extremely hot when you get bossy."

"That's why I'm always on top."

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay so I was extremely bored and I'm not even kidding. I put 'I Really Want It' by A Great Big World on replay and streamed Once Upon A Time while I wrote this... Then half way through I went to eat food for an hour so don't blame me if it's a bit off at the middle or at the end, I may have took the chance to have a shower as well...**

**I'm not good at this one shot thing, okay?**

**Leave a review, fave and follow!**

**-xxx-**


End file.
